Dusta
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Jujur saja, pertama kali bertemu Yaya sudah terpikat kepada lelaki itu. Senyum nan manis dan sikapnya yang ramah membuatnya terguncang setiap kali ia menemuinya. Tapi sayang, lelaki itu anti uang, padahal Yaya adalah seorang ahli waris perusahaan besar turunan keluarga. Ditambah dengan ambisi bergebu tunangannya... Apakah harus ia berdusta? AU. Elemental Boboiboy. BoYaHali. RnR?
1. Samar

**00: Samar**

* * *

Yaya menghela napas berat, menghempaskan diri ke kursi putar dibalik meja kantornya. Ia sandarkan punggung sejadi-jadinya ke kursi, mencopot sepatu ber-hak tinggi yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin dari dirinya, jatuh terkapar ke pojok ruangan. Semua aktivitas ini ia lakukan tanpa gemulai, yang seorang Putri seperti dia seharusnya punya.

 _Ugh, bodo amat_ , pikirnya, ketus dan alis ditenun jadi satu.

Ia pijati telapak kakinya yang mulai membengkak dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain sibuk merogoh laci meja dan cepat memasang sendal jepit yang ia dapatkan di dalam laci tersebut. Muak ia, kalau dipakai hak tinggi itu kakinya lecet terus. Kalau saja ia dibolehkan memakai sendal seadanya untuk bekerja, langsung tercucurlah air matanya, kelewat bersyukur ia.

 _Nggak papalah_ , Yaya membatin, menatap rindu sendal jepit yang ia pakai. _Toh kalo aku di kantor ku sendiri bisa ku pake, nggak ada juga yang bakal ngeliat._

Berkas-berkas yang ia sama hempaskan saat mendudukan diri berbaring menggunung dihadapannya, keberadaannya memaki untuk segera dikerjakan. Bahu Yaya merosot lesu menyaksikan kerjaannya dalam diam. Padahal belum dibaca, melihat gundukan kertas itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat matanya yang hampir minus itu perih.

Lagi Yaya hembuskan napas yang terdengar teramat pilu, mata dikucek dan jemari dilemaskannya kuat-kuat.

 _Oke!_ Gadis itu mendengus mantap. Fighting _, Yaya!_ Fighting _!_

Dan dengan penyemangatan diri yang teramat menyedihkan ini (yang dibahan bakari K-Drama), segera tangannya meluncur membuka _notebook pink_ yang telah siap bersedia duduk di atas meja mahagoni tersebut, menunggu setia bila pemiliknya membutuhkan. Jemari Yaya lincah mengetik data-data riset pengeluaran dana kantor. Hidungnya sekali-kali dikernyitkan, mendapati kesalahan pada hasil angka dan langsung menyelesaikan masalah itu dalam hitungan detik. Ia simpan data ini untuk dikirim ke kakaknya nanti.

Sangatlah sedih Yaya mengakui bahwa beginilah cara ia dalam menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Gadis lain mungkin keluyuran bersama teman, bersosialisasi dengan orang seumur—tapi ia lain, harus duduk bagaikan patung didepan layar seharian. Mengetik adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu, yang harus dipriotaskan. Ia dipaksa membuang masa remajanya dan berkecimpung di dunia orang dewasa, bekerja sampai penat.

Yaya yang dari keluarga orang kantoran, tumbuh di lingkungan kantor perusahaan. Sampai buah masam nan kecil yang adalah dirinya itu matang dan juga jatuh ditempat yang sama; yaitu di kantor. Mungkin memang beginilah takdirnya, mengurusi gedung yang kelurganya keringat darah untuk bangun, menjadi salah satu ahli waris dan nanti juga akan mewariskan perusahaan tersebut pada anak-anaknya kelak nanti.

Tapi... apa keputusannya untuk pasrah ini benar? Pastilah ada sesuatu yang seorang Yaya bisa lakukan dengan hidupnya, yang bukan urusan perkantoran namun kehidupan pekerjaan yang sederhana, yang amatlah sederhana seperti... seperti melukis.

Ya, melukis. Gadis kantoran dari keluarga pengusaha ini ingin menjadi Pelukis. Apakah salah bila ia ingin menentang takdir, takdir kehidupan yang orang tuanya paksakan pada dirinya? Tak sekalipun Yaya berminat pada suram dan piciknya dunia bisnis. Angka dia memang suka, tapi bila disandangkan dengan melukis? Dengan warna-warni karya yang bisa ia olah? Jelas saja ia akan memilih hobinya tersebut. _Daripada angka yang memusingkan lebih baik menciptakan sebuah seni_ , pikirnya.

Curhatan hatinya tergusik dan jemarinya terhenti saat mendengar lantunan melodi keluar dari tas kecilnya. Yaya kesampingkan pekerjaannya, menggapai tas yang terletak di sebelah kanannya rada sebal. Ia rogoh isi tas kecil tersebut, mata menyipit mencari-cari benda yang mengeluarkan bunyi bising tersebut.

Yaya menemukannya. Ternyata _handphone_ -nya lah dalang dari pecahnya konsentrasinya tadi. Ia geser layar kaca tersebut lekas, menempelkan mesin canggih itu ke kuping dan memberi salam. Tak kepikiran ia untuk mengecek ID peneleponnya terlebih dahulu.

"Assalam'mualaikum. Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Yaya, raut wajah jutek sembari kedua tangan kembali berkerja. Dengan ahli ia lekatkan _handphone_ itu dengan bantuan angkatan bahunya, lehernya ia miringkan supaya suara dari telepon bisa jelas ia dengar dan _handphone_ tenang tertempel dipipi.

Terdengar statis tak jelas beberapa saat sebelum pemanggilnya itu merespons balik.

 _"Wa'alaikumsalam. Halo, Yaya? Ini Yaya, kan? Ini aku, Boboiboy!"_

Suara riang dari _handphone_ tersebut hampir membuat jantung Yaya copot. Mata senada biji kopi itu terbelalak, hampir saja ponselnya menyelip dari lekuk leher dan menyelam jatuh ke lantai berubin yang ia injak berjinjit gugup sekarang. Refleks, ia genggam _handphone_ itu kembali.

Yaya gagap sewaktu menjawab. "B-B-Boboiboy? I-ini Boboiboy?"

 _"Iya!"_ Di balik telepon Boboiboy tertawa geli. _"Hehe, ketauan kamu, ya~ Ternyata kemarin memang nggak disimpan nomorku, kan?"_

 _Nggak kok!_ batin Yaya menolak, _aku simpan! Aku simpan banget!_

Tapi bodohnya ia lupa melirik _caller_ ID-nya.

Yaya pukul keningnya sendiri, menjauhkan _handphone_ sebentar dari mulut, tertegun panik: _K-kenapa dia telpon aku sekarang?! Duh, sekarang aku harus apa?!_

Berdehem, ia tempelkan kembali handphone itu ke kuping, merekatkan kembali harga dirinya. Iapun tersenyum canggung, bola mata terputar melirik sana-sini. "Anu, ada apa, ya, Boboiboy? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _Gila, formal amat!_ umelnya dalam hati, merutuki diri yang bersuara sok penting, juga lidahnya yang bergeliat liar layaknya cacing kepanasan.

Mendengar respons sang gadis, Boboiboy makin tergelak, isi perutnya benar-benar terkocok diolahnya. Pemuda itu cengengesan nyaring. _"Aduh, Yayaaa...! Kamu ini OB atau resepsionis, sih? Bicaranya tegang amat. Dibiasain aja deh. Aku, kan, temen, bukan Bos-mu."_

Pipi Yaya merona, jengah akan kelakuannya sendiri. Ia juga ikutan nyegir. "I-iya deh," sahutnya, wajah berseri-seri.

 _"Tuh kan? Kalo gitu manis kan? Kedengeran umurnya masih muda. Kalo kayak tadi persis deh kayak Mbak-Mbak ubanan mencari cinta,"_ ujar Boboiboy, seringainya melebar. Apalagi waktu ia mendengar gemerincing tawa Yaya yang indah, entah kenapa benar-benar adem hatinya bila berinteraksi dengen gadis yang satu ini.

"Oke-oke," gelak Yaya, "Dah cukup. Kan aku udah nurut. Lagi pula kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi lho. Ada apa nih? Tumben nelpon."

Boboiboy lekas teringat pada bawaannya. _"Oh iya, ampe lupa! Yaya, kamu dimana sekarang? Aku lagi nunggu kamu nih di ruang OB. Plis ya ke sini. Kantor sepi nih. Nggak ada karyawan yang bisa dimintain tanda terima disini. Pada_ meeting _semua, ya? Ugh, kalo kayak gini barang pada belumut semua deh. Tolong yah, Yaya, sudah lebih sejam nih aku nunggu nggak ada yang nongol-nongol juga. Serem juga, kayaknya kedengeran tadi deh Pocong lompat-lompat di koridor. Kamu kan OB, kalo sama kamu kerjaanku pasti bisa tuntas! Plis, yah, Yaya? Ku tunggu nih, yeee!"_

 _Klik. Dem._

Teleponnya dimatiin.

Mata Yaya lagi-lagi membulat, terperangah, megap-megap masih menempelkan _handphone_ -nya ke telinga.

 _Boboiboy disini? Di ruang OB? Nungguin aku?!_

Yaya lekas beranjak, membuat kursi putarnya terguling ke belakang, membuka kasar laci-laci di meja. Ia gusar mencari, langsung menarik keluar sebuah tas ransel bermotif bunga kekanak-kanakan di dalam salah satu laci dan menarik resleting tas itu supaya terbuka. Segera ia keluarkan isi tas tersebut: seragam biru khas OB dan kerudung pink kesanyangannya terlipat rapi dan ia sikep.

Meletakan baju gantinya di meja, Yaya buka kancing kemeja krem yang ia kenakan dan ia lempar _blazer_ hitam legam ber- _shoulder pads_ ke atas sofa di tengah ruangan, rok lipit bercorak sama dengan _blazer_ terseret ke lantai. Lugas ia ganti pakaiannya dengan seragam OB tersebut, sendal jepit masih menghiasi kakinya. Rambut yang awalnya tergerai sebahu ia ikat kencang, memakai ciput dan lihai melilitkan kerudung itu mengelilingi kepalanya, menyelipkan masuk kain kerudung kedalam kerah baju OB. Yaya tak perlu cermin untuk tahu bahwa kerudung sudah benar ia pakai. Kalau salah, ya, bodo amat. Dapat memakainya diam-diam saja ia sudah bahagia.

Gadis itu termenung sejenak, meremas-remas kerudungnya cemas, membisu saat otaknya memutar kembali kejadian lima tahun yang lalu tanpa sekehendaknya. Kejadian yang melibatkan kerudungnya dan wajah murka orang tuanya.

Yaya lekas menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pergi pengalaman pilu yang mentraumakan itu. Ia geser-geser kerudungnya, membenarkan dan teringat pada Boboiboy. Pemuda itu pasti masih sabar menunggu kehadirannya di ruang OB, dengan kardus-kardus dan mengarak mereka pangling di kedua tangan.

Dengan wajah Boboiboy terngiyang di kepalanya, Yaya si OB pergi berlari menghantam pintunya untuk terbuka. Kencang ia menuju lift eksekutif, kartu ID-nya digesekan dan dipencet-pencetnya tombol lift macam angin puting beliung—tidak sabaran, berulang-ulang kali.

 _Ting!_ Beberapa menit kemudian lift akhirnya mau terbuka, membiarkan gadis itu melangkah masuk masih dengan sikap tergesa-gesanya.

 _Ruang OB di lantai dasar, kan?_ batinnya berucap, dibaluti rasa gundah. Tolong dimaklumi ke dangkalan Yaya dalam hal mana-di mana tempat-tempat berada. Ia jarang menjamah menikmati fasilitas yang ada di dalam gedung, hanya mau nyelongor masuk ke kantornya sendiri. Sungguh kesalahan seorang NEET (yang bekerja).

Merasa tak nyakin, ia pencet tombol Nomor 01, menunggu resah sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu lift yang sungguh amat memuakkan.

 _Siapa sih yang pilih lagunya?_ batin sang gadis mengumpat, berjanji akan mengadukan orang itu pada orang tuanya. Ia ketukan telapak kaki ke lantai tak sabaran selagi ia mencuri-curi pandang pada arlojinya.

 _Ting!_ Satu menit serasa seperti sejam dengan musik tak bermutu tersebut, terang saja Yaya keluar dengan wajah masam. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya cepat, mengitari koridor mengingat-ngingat di mana ruang OB bersemayam.

 _Kenapa juga sih kecoplosan kalau aku OB? Heh, nyesel,_ keluhnya. Padahal Yaya sudah beberapa kali berkedok sebagai OB dihadapan Boboiboy, tapi tetap saja ia merasa keruh, lupa-lupa ingat di mana tempat OB biasa nongkrong tersebut. Ia juga berat hatinya, iba, merasa bersalah telah membohongi pemuda yang bekerja sebagai kurir itu. Tapi kebohongannya ini tentu dengan alasan yang baik.

 _Kalo aku nggak berdusta mana mau Boboiboy dekat denganku_ , benaknya terisak, mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan pemuda itu kala pertama kali bertemu.

 _"Aku nggak terlalu suka dengan orang-orang kaya,"_ ucap Boboiboy waktu itu, menopang dua kardus sekaligus. _"Mereka sombong sekali, hanya karna mereka banyak duit mereka pikir mereka bisa menginjak-injak orang yang berpenghasilan rendah, yang kekurangan. Mereka licik, memanipulasi setiap kejadian supaya berpihak kepada mereka, menyuap di balik kejadian. 'Dengan uang semua pasti beres!' Hah, yang benar saja! Mereka semua licik! Licik! ...Eh—hei, sorry nih ye, tapi bisa nggak angkatin kardus yang itu kemari? Makasih!"_

Yaya menghela napas berat. Apa yang diucapkan Boboiboy memang benar adanya. Sepertinya ia berpengalam, tahu-menahu bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang kaya berjalan. Bahkan orang tua Yaya sendiri, yang sudah berkecukupan, antusias mau menjual anak mereka sendiri untuk dikawinkan. Alasannya tentu hanya untuk menambah kocek uang masuk ke dalam bank mereka, tak sekalipun mereka terpikirkan akan perasaan Yaya.

Karena terlalu melarutkan diri dalam kesedihan, hampir saja gadis itu terlewat ruang yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Pintu kayu yang dikaitkan dengan papan karton bertuliskan 'OB' dengan spidol tersebut tersembunyi di pojokan koridor. Ruangan itu hendak ia lewati kalau saja ia tak mendegar kasak-kusuk tak jelas dan jeritan mengaduh-ngaduh darinya.

Yaya putar kenop pintu ragu, mengintip ke dalam.

Gadis berseragam OB itu menaikan alis, terkejut mendapati Boboiboy yang menjulurkan lidah yang kelewat merah keluar, tangan kiri mengipas-ngipasinya sementara tangan kanan memegangi _cup_ plastik berisi kopi yang menggempul. Di sebelah pemuda itu ada _kitchen set_ beserta alat-alat masak yang lengkap. Di tengah ruangan berbertuk kotak tersebut terdapat sofa norak berwarna kuning cerah, menghadap televisi 21 inci. Lantai yang seharusnya putih mencilang sekarang malah berserakan kardus-kardus beragam bentuk dan besar. Ada juga sebuah trolli barang yang bertengger bisu di dinding ber- _wallpaper_ garis-garis hitam putih, label perusahaan yang memperkerjakan Boboiboy jelas tertera pada besinya.

"Kamu nggak papa, Boboiboy?" tegur Yaya, menutup pintu dan mendekatinya. Ia ulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengambil _cup_ kopi tersebut.

Mata pemuda itu berlinang air mata, masih rajin mengipasi lidahnya. "Kepwanasan...! Kopi... pwnaaas...! Lidah... kebwakar...!"

Menahan cekikan, Yaya suguhkan _cup_ yang telah ia isi air putih biasa, yang gesit ia ambil dari teko di atas kompor listrik. Tenang saja, sudah ia cek kok, air didalam teko itu sudah mendingin menjadi suhu normal.

Boboiboy gelagapan, tak main pandang dan lekas ia rampas _cup_ yang disediakan gadis berkerudung tersebut, meneguknya habis sampai tak ada yang tersisa.

"Aduh, Yaya, masih sakit nih," rengeknya manja setelah air meluncur masuk membasuh mulut dan tenggorokan, meletakan _cup_ kosong yang ia pegang ke atas kabinet dapur.

Yaya membalas dengan mencubit pipinya. "Eleh, katanya macho, kok gitu aja sakit?" godanya seraya tertawa renyah.

"Aduah...! Swakit, Yaya! Swakiiit...!"

Seringai Yaya makin melebar.

Setelah itu mereka bercakap-cakap ria menanyakan kabar: saling menggoda, bercanda sekali-kali. Boboiboy ceritakan bahwa ia sudah dua jam menunggu kedatangan orang di dalam ruang OB. Berkali-kali ia keluar mencari-cari masyarakat yang berkerja di kantor tapi tak kunjung juga ia dapatkan. Ia sudah putus asa. Makanya ia menelpon Yaya, pikirnya Yaya yang OB di perusahaan tersebut pasti bisa meluruskan permasalahannya.

"—Makanya itu, aku nyuruh kamu kemari. Maaf, ya. Padahal kamu liburkan? Duh, kamu juga kepaksa pake seragam lagi. Maaf banget, ya."

Yaya menggelengkan kepala, _kalau saja Boboiboy tau._

"Nggak kok, sebenarnya aku kerja hari ini, jadi jalannya juga singkat-singkat aja," tawa Yaya terdengar berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, sangatlah dipaksakan, kaku. Gadis itu berdoa dalam hatinya kalau Boboiboy takkan mempertanyakannya.

Namun, benar dugaan Yaya, Boboiboy jelas mendengar nada janggal darinya. Namun pemuda itu hanya memberengut, bergeming diam tak bersuara. Syukurlah.

Yaya coba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Ah! Kaos kamu kecipratan kopi, Boboiboy. Mau dibersihin? Ada _laundry_ dibelakang."

Menaikan alis, Boboiboy dongkakan kepalanya ke bawah, mendapati benar apa yang Yaya ucapkan. Baju polo jingga yang dikenakannya sekarang berhias titik-titik hitam, pasti terkena waktu ia terkejut, menyemprotkan air kopi itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan celana _training_ hitam bergaris oranye dan sepatu _skets_ -nya yang putih juga kena. Menyesal ia memakainya, corak hitam di atas putih kan susah hilangnya. Tawaran Yaya memang menggiurkan sih, sungguh seorang istri ideal, tetapi... semoga saja adik-adiknya mau bekerja ekstra sewaktu ia pulang nanti karena dia telah merencanakan aktifitas spesial untuk mereka berdua.

"Nggak, nggak perlu. Aku ada pembantu dirumah," ringan dia menolak.

Boboiboy nyengir sendiri, Yaya urung memandangnya bingung.

Tak mengindahkan sesi senyam-senyum sendiri teman ngobrolnya, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, berjongkok dan menginspeksi kardus yang terduduk diam disebelah kakinya.

"Mana surat-suratnya, Boboiboy?"

Akhirnya Boboiboy hentikan aksi nyegirnya, menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Surat apa?" timpalnya, heran.

Yaya menengadah ke arahnya, cemberut. "Surat tanda terima...?"

Ber-'Oh' ria, Boboiboy pukul keningnya dengan pangkal tangan. Cepat ia rogoh isi tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan map kuning berisi kertas resmi. Ia sodorkan map itu beserta sebuah pena biru, tersenyum seraya berjongkok juga mengimbangi sang gadis.

"Nih, tolong tanda tangan ke sini, ya~ Dan plis deh, jangan ngambek gitu dong, mirip Nenek Gayung tau~," godanya, ketauan maruk kebanyakan nonton film horor Indonesia. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk sana-sini di atas kertas, meminta Yaya untuk mengisi namanya juga.

Dikatain begitu Yaya malah makin cemberut. Pipinya menggempul, serabut pink menjalar dari daun telinga hingga jembatan hidungnya. _Cute_.

Boboiboy tentu gemas melihatnya, sekarang balik dia yang mencubit pipi Yaya.

"Kalo digembungin gini bakal ku letupin lho," goda Boboiboy lagi.

Tangan yang pergi mencubit sergap di sekap Yaya dengan genggaman kuat, membuat Boboiboy terkesiap bingung dengan maksud dari kelakuannya. Yaya tatap mata biru itu lekat-lekat, bereksperimen, dan benar apa yang ia kira—jantungnya memang berdegup lebih kencang, kembang-kepis seperti ada orang yang berdugem ria di dalamnya.

Mari kita _check list_ apa yang Yaya rasakan saat ini, yaitu:

1) Curi-curi pandang, cara paling ampuh untuk mengetahui bila kita terpikat pada seorang lawan jenis atau tidak, akan membuat jantung kita deg-degan tak karuan, memengaruhi emosi.

2) Rona pipi, aliran darah dari degupan jantung yang bekerja ekstra pergi membenami pipi, menunjukan rasa malu, gugup, dan kasih.

3) Perhatian lebih pada bibir lawan jenis, mempertunjukan hasrat. Dosa besar ia kalau langsung nyelongos masuk tanpa adanya cincin pernikahan dijari, berpegangan tangan saja seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan. Aduh, hasrat memang anjing.

Ah, ketertarikan ini... benarkah ini cinta?

Menit berlalu dan tak ada yang mau beranjak. Boboiboy yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tampang watados Yaya, buyar konsentrasinya saat ponselnya berdering. Yaya juga terperanjat dibuatnya, melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maaf, sebentar, ya?" ujar pemuda berpakaian jingga itu, meminta izin. Ia bangkit, berputar membelakangi Yaya dan membuka _flip phone_ usang ber- _casing_ biru tua. Pemuda itu memberi salam.

Yaya tajamkan indra pendengaran ke ponsel tua tersebut, menguping mendengarkan pembicaraan di balik telepon dengan hikmat sehikmat-hikmatnya.

"Ya, salam'mualaikum, Gopal? Iya nih sudah selese," disini ia melirik Yaya dengan tatapan terima kasih. "Iye, beres kok! Tenang, Bos, tenang~ Mau gimana lagi, orangnya pada _meeting_ semua, jelaslah lama. Hah? Api beronar lagi? A-Air tenggelam?! T-tunggu, apa maksud-...?! APA?! Yang bener lo?! Gopal kalo lo boong gue—Lho? Halo? Gopal? Pal?! Jawab Pal!" Boboiboy tatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. "Sial! Dimatiin!"

Boboiboy lekas mengambil trolli dari tempat bersandarnya di dinding, merogoh saku celena untuk kunci truk dan menendang buka pintu ruang OB yang tak bersalah. Sepatu _skets_ -nya terus berdecit selama ia berlari ditempat, rahang terkatup rapat, kedua tangan mengatup di gagang trolli dan pupil bergetar seraya ia menatap panik Yaya.

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf, Ya! Makasih udah datang cape-cape kemari, sebagai ucapan terima kasih besok—eh, nggak, lusa—anu, minggu depan, kita kencan! Kencan! Aku bakal jadi lebih ganteng, janji! Tenang aja! J-jadi, kita impas kan? Ya kan? Oke karna kita impas, _bye-bye_ _!_ "

 _Whooosh!_ Secepat angin dia pergi menjalajahi koridor, mendorong trolli dan menaikinya layaknya _scooter_.

Yaya hanya bisa terjongkok terkesima menyaksikannya, terbungkam kagum lalu tertawa lepas akan sikap Boboiboy, pena biru masih merekat di tangan.

Wajahnya berseri-seri. _Cinta atau bukan, aku memang menyukainya._

Tetapi, ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

 _Lho? Gimana bisa air tenggelam?_

* * *

Yaya keluar dari lift eksekutif lebih riang dari sebelumnya, meloncat-loncat kecil dan berseringai lebar tak jelas masih dengan dandanan seorang OB. _Toh aku sendiri juga di bangunan ini_ , pikirnya, tak terkena deja vu.

Sesampainya ia di depan ruangannya, sirna sudah semua kebahagian dari parasnya. Laju loncatnya tersendat mendapati hal yang ganjil dari ruang yang bagai rumah kedua untuknya itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, menyadari seseorang telah membuka pintu dan membiarkan pintu itu menganga lebar, seperti disengaja menunggu kedatangannya. Bingung, ia melangkah masuk, was-was, meremas gugup baju OB yang ia kenakan.

Ternyata Yaya salah rupanya, ia tidak sendirian di dalam gedung pada hari minggu nan cerah ini. Buktinya, seorang pria yang mengenakan jas putih lengkap tengah berdiri tegap menghadap jendela, membuka tirai dan membelakangi dirinya, kedua lengan terlipat kebelakang. Mendengar langkah nyaring kaki yang beraslaskan sendal tersebut, pria itu berbalik, menemui sepasang mata yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

Yaya terhenyak.

Coklat kopi bertemu dengan merah delima.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dingin, menghadapnya penuh sekarang dan membungkuk hormat. Kedua bola mata merah itu bergerak mengamati gadis yang ada dihadapannya, tak luput apapun dari ujung kaki sampai ubun kerudung lusuh yang ia kenakan. Dinilainya lekas seorang diri Yaya—Yaya yang memakai seragam _Office Boy_.

Iris _ruby_ itu berbinar sinis. Dia lincah menggerakkan mulutnya:

"Hanna? Ternyata benar kau mengurung diri di sini. Aku Halilintar, tunanganmu. Salam kenal."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Proklamasi. Ane fans Boboiboy dengan ini menyatakan kalau ane tidak memiliki hak apapun padanya, hal-hal yang mengenai _fanfic_ ini dan lain-lain dibuat dengan cara abal-abalan dan ane menginginkan _review_ sesingkat-singkatnya.**

 **Di rumah orang tua, 14 Agustus 2016.**

 **Untuk fans-fans Boboiboy.**

 **DillyTheWombat.**

 **A/N: Perasaan ane durhaka ama negara sendiri deh... #plak. Maaf Bang Soekarno, Bang Hatta! Ane perlu _disclaimer_ kreatif, jadi jangan hantuin ane ya nanti, amiiin. *dikeroyok masyarakat Indonesia dan digebukan oleh Bung Karno***

 **BTW Buswey, selamat Hari Kemerdekaan! Walau terlalu awal, hehe. Moga negara maritim ini makin maju, ane selalu bangga lahir sebagai orang Indonesia, yang warganya penuh perbedaan tapi tetap satu, tetap membantu satu sama lain. Ane doain selalu supaya kita rakyat Indonesia bisa menunjukan kehebatan kita terus kepada masyarakat dunia, supaya kita makin banyak kumpulin medali emas di Olimpiade, dan juga damai selalu dengan para tetangga (terutama Malaysia), amiiin.**

 **Ane minta maafnya bila ada typo atau salah-salah pengucapan yang menyakiti hati. Sungguh, ane tak bermaksud. Kalo ada yang nggak nyambung, yah, maklumin, kan ane masih latihan, masih hijau, wkwkwk. Tapi kalo dikritik nggak papa kok, ane tabah dan selalu bercucuran air mata bila membacanya #jaelahlebay. Dan tolong di _review_ , ya~ _Fav_ dan juga _Follow_ sungguh ane hargai.**

 **Sampe jumpa di bab selanjutnya!**

 **Edit: Karna sepertinya banyak orang yang bingung akan karakterisasi Boboiboy disini, ane ingin mencerahkan sedikit. Semua elemantals adalah orangnya sendiri disini. Maaf kalo bikin bingung. Dan soal 'Boboiboy' di cerita ini... ane beri pentunjuk: "Yaya tatap mata _biru_ itu lekat-lekat."**

 **Tuh, sudah tau kan siapa Boboiboy sebenarnya?**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ye atas kebingungannya.**

 ** _Adios!_**


	2. Tanya

**01: Tanya**

* * *

Yaya melongos kala Halilintar membukakan pintu mobil _sport_ ferrari merah untuk ia masuki, memilih memandang ke depan menatap _basement_ gelap dan kotor parkiran perusahaan daripada pria tampan bersetelan putih tajam nan ada di sampingnya.

Ia terombang-ambing pemikiran tentang harga dan martabat. Spesifiknya harga dirinya yang terasa seperti diinjak, diludahi, terus dibuang seenaknya ke sungai.

 _Ayolah wajah, sembunyikan segala emosiku!_ celoteh Yaya sambil sembunyi-sembunyi mendebuk dada. _Jangan memucat, jangan tampak lesu, dan pastinya jangan... jangan memerah. Plis deh! Aku mohon dengan sangat-... ugh, tidak! Batinku kurang kuat! P-pipiku... panas. Oh Tuhan, apa salah hambamu ini coba?_

Helaan napas berat dituturkan oleh Yaya—yang pasti tak luput dari pandangan pemuda pendampingnya, yang lagi-lagi menilai Yaya rendah dengan sorot mata nan menusuk bagai suntik jarum beracun.

Dia mengangkat satu alis, gerak-geriknya menandakan bahwa ia sedang menerka-nerka.

Hendak menangkis tawaran menjadi objek amatan mata tajam Halilintar, Yaya refleks mendekap _blazer_ -nya erat, kepala kembali tertunduk, terlampau tak ingin indra penglihatan mereka bertemu.

Paras sang gadis bertambah kusut saat lagi-lagi mengingat dan sadar kala menunduk, sekarang tahu jelas apa yang ia kenakan. Walau beringinan kuat untuk lari memutar kembali ke ruang OB beserta memasang balik seragamnya, namun apa daya, demi sang calon suami, Yaya buru-buru berganti pakaian yang telah dihadiahkan kepadanya oleh Halilintar: sebuah _dress_ merah muda selutut tanpa lengan yang awalnya dibungkus kotak sepatu berbalut kertas kado keemasan.

Untuk menutup aurat yang secara murahan ia pertunjukan kala pertama memakainya, Yaya mengakali dengan menyampul pundak menggunakan _blazer_ hitam legam nan elegan, yang ia pakai sebelum ia putuskan untuk dibuang sembarangan demi peran kibulannya. Kerudung yang tadi membalut kepalanya rapi terpaksa ia simpan, rambut hitam nan tebal kembali tergerai sebahu, dan lalu mahkota kepala itu balik berhias bando _simple_ senada warna dengan _dress_ bertabur _glitter_ kuadrat. Hak tinggi sialnya juga harus kembali ia pasang. Kasihan sandal jepit, sangatlah naas nasibnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, demi menjaga wajah, Yaya tak punya pilihan lain selain menjobloskannya ke tempat sampah terdekat, berkecimpung bersama _cup_ - _cup_ kopi yang ratusan jumlahnya dan juga basi.

Yaya berpikir bahwa sepasang sandal jepit itu pasti sedang murung sekarang, menangisi ibu mereka yang telah durjana kepada mereka.

( _Maafkan Ibu, nak. Salahkan—calon (mungkin)—Bapakmu itu!_ ).

Perangai Yaya saat ini amat menggambarkan keangkuhan nona Belanda nan tak sekira—bersama dagu nan terangkat dan tangan terlipat erat di depan dada; tak untung, pemandangan ini disuguhkan bersimbah _glitter_ menyilaukan penyebab iritasi mata bagi orang-orang setempat.

Namun, sejujurnya, ia ciut. Yaya gamang dan risih akan kejadian yang ia hadapi saat ini. Bagi orang yang teliti, jelas sekali terpampang di hadapan mereka sosok Yaya yang banjir peluh dengan gigi gemeretakkan berkat gigilan nan heboh, persis seperti kucing kurang gizi yang diguyur hujan.

Sungguh, Yaya tak kuasa menahan malu. Calon suaminya baru saja menyaksikan dirinya yang beraksi sebagai OB, mengecoh seorang pemuda polos dan menikamnya bagai singa kelaparan terbuai nafsu, tak ingat diri dengan status sendiri yang terikat cincin pertunangan. Mengenaskan. Di mana lagi coba harus Yaya pajangkan tampang manis nan munafik ini?

Berkeluh kesah, Yaya kesampingkan dambaan akan Boboiboy sekarang ini. Walau benar ia rindu dan ingin segera diselamatkan dari sorot tak mengenakkan dari Halilintar, bukan berarti ia selemah itu dan memilih untuk kabur darinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Halilintar itu adalah tunangannya, pria pilihan orang tuanya. Untuk lari darinya dan bila diadukan oleh Halilintar atau ketahuan kedua orang tua mereka... mati sudah harga dan martabat diri seorang Hanna 'Yaya' Yah.

Ah, kalau dirumuskan, Yaya diibaratkan segelintir tanah apuk untuk emas batang yang adalah keluarga Halilintar: sangatlah jauh pangkatnya dan tak senilai. Gadis kolot itu tak akan bisa berkutik sejadinya calon suaminya itu berkata buruk akan dirinya, dia hanya bisa pasrah, meneguk bulat nasib yang disodorkan dengan nampan beludru mencilang kepadanya. Pernikahan mereka terang saja bakal dibatalkan, ia akan menjadi korban peninggalan di pelaminan bak sinetron picisan dan jika itu terjadi... Yaya bakal pecah, ia hancur, terpuruk dengan _image_ gadis yang ternodai. Takkan ada yang namanya persatuan keluarga besar, segala hubungan pupus sudah, dan keluarga Yah akan jatuh dari singgasananya—bersemayam gugur bersama babi dilumpur.

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

 _Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus hamba perbuat...?_

Selama Yaya terapung-apung akan pemikiran ketidak adilan dunia, tak disadari olehnya Halilintar yang sedari tadi memandangnya dingin. Dia mendesah nyaring, mata bergeliut ke arloji yang dibelit bergelimang _silver_ ditangan, menunggu tak sabaran sembari sebelah tangan yang lain terbenam dalam kenop pintu mobil, mematung berposisi membukanya lebar.

Semenit kemudian dan masih dalam pose menunggu layaknya seorang supir, bibir Halilintar berkedut masam. Pemuda itu sungguh sudah kehabisan kesabaran, maklum, orangnya pengidap penyakit emosian dini.

"Masuk sekarang atau ku tarik paksa," supel dia utarakan, bersikap _cool_ dan mengintemidasi, menopang lengan pada baja pintu.

Terbelalak, Yaya menyesal tidak mencoblos pilihan 2 dan lari ke bukit terdekat jauh hari sebelumnya. Spontan memeluk tubuh, ia terloncat dari lamunan, mangut-manggut menurut dan mengguman lirih permintaan maaf.

Yaya berlalu menghormat layaknya anggota paskib dan malu bukan kepalang, lekas ia hempaskan pantatnya ke kursi depan penumpang, terduduk kikuk seraya ia menarik-narik ujung _dress_ -nya supaya utuh menutupi kulit paha yang menyikap tak kunjung letih.

Resah gadis berpenampilan kerlap-kerlip yang sungguh bukan gayanya itu menatap jok seolah dia adalah benda paling menarik sedunia, tak mengungkiri sang calon suami yang menungging senyuman kecil akan kelakuannya, tak jelas belum tentu maksudnya apa. Merencanakan pemakamannya, kah? Ingin menguncinya di dalam mobil, kah? Meninggalkan dan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi, kah? Atau jangan-jangan... peluh dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Yaya, _oh tidak!_

 _Blam!_ Tak terduga oleh Halilintar kalau Yaya membanting sendiri pintu disisinya, perasaan bak gado-gado panik mules terbirit-birit tak menentu. Kencang amat pula hampir membuat jemari Halilintar beserta kupingnya lecet terjepit juga dilucuti bunyi-bunyian nista tak diundang.

 _Dia ini...!_

Dengan wajah semakin ditekuk, Halilintar mengumpat terseot-seot memutar menuju bangku pengemudi, prasangka buruk mulai berkecambah diufuk sanubari. Sesampainya dia dikursi, tangannya dia katupkan ke bulatan setir, dan digenggamnya keras. Setelah itu, dia memburu mendelik berpuing perasaan dongkol pada gadis yang dungu terduduk tegap-setegap tiang bendera di sebelahnya.

Tak tahu cara menanggapi, Yaya berwatados ria sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf, nggak sengaja," paparnya, jemari menutup mulut yang sesungguhnya geli menahan tawa.

Ia kalut, tak menyadari dampak apa yang tawanya bawa pada Halilintar.

Pemuda itu buru-buru membuang muka asal, multi-tugas menyalakan mesin.

Tak habis pikir dia. Calon istrinya lagi-lagi memohon ampunan dengan iringan merdu gemerincing bel, sebuah nada yang buruknya mendekap membatu dalam hati. Sikapnya membuat Halilintar gemas, membuang napas berat dan sebal akan dirinya sendiri yang terpana. Sungguh, batinnya sudah terbebani dengan kontak 30 menit ini saja dengan gadis yang satu ini, entah kenapa, dan entah juga apa keadaan ini bagus atau tidak. Separah inikah eksistensi seorang pejabat bernama Halilintar dimata dunia sehingga mendapat gadis seaneh ini sebagai istri?

Memutuskan untuk membuang jauh dumelan dan menutupi pipi nan merah dengan mempertahankan diam nan berwibawa, Halilintar nyelonong meluncurkan mobil mewah yang belum jelas asuransinya ada atau tidak melalui jalur pekerja. Tak diindahkannya seruan kelapson truk jingga yang simpang siur geregetan di belakangnya, ataupun jeritan kaget dari Yaya yang berada di sampingnya, tatapannya tetap terfokus lurus ke depan.

Tetapi, sia-sia, hatinya masih gigih mengisi kepalanya dengan _image_ manis seorang Hanna Yah.

 _Kalo benar dia akan jadi istriku..._ tancap gas, kedua manik Halilintar mengeras, warna transparan delima mengental mengharu seperti darah. _Maafkan aku Hanna, kau gadis yang baik... yah, walau agak aneh. Tapi, tak ada jalan lain, selain pertunangan aku juga terikat kontrak-..._

 _Aku harus mengkhianatimu._

* * *

"Warung... Nasi Kandar?"

Halilintar menoleh kepadanya, gelagatnya tersinggung.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

Yaya buru-buru membulatkan matanya, pori-pori tak mau berkooperasi sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya, lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

"E-enggak! Aku suka, kok! Suka banget!" ujarnya menyakinkan, mengangguk-angguk ala _rockstar_ nyeri leher.

Sepasang calon pengantin itu kembali berlalu menatap bangunan nan ada di depan mereka dengan pikiran yang ironis dari satu sama lain.

Berdiri gagah menjulang menyamai gedung dua tingkat dari bahu jalan nan berkerikil tepat dimana Halilintar menepikan mobilnya, adalah sebuah tempat makan dengan kesan asri berbumbu tradisional. Tempat itu sebagian besar terbuat dari bambu hijau, dari lantai nan merapat dengan sensasi bergelinding sampai ke atapnya yang berbentuk segitiga dengan plang superbesar terpampang ceroboh bertuliskan: 'NASI KANDAR TERBAIK SEDUNIA', dengan tag line kecil di bawahnya: 'JELAS BERSAMA ROTAN KUMAR!', dan yang makin lebih kecil lagi: 'Akan kami puk—layani saudara-saudari sekalian~'.

Pemuda-pemudi (lebih ke pemudinya) melengo mematung kaprah di tempat.

 _Mencurigakan_ , pikir Yaya sembari mengatup dagu, mencondongkan badan risih seraya kelopak mata menyipit menatap was-was plang warung dibagian 'puk' yang dicoret asal-asalan bertugas untuk menghapunya dari pandangan orang awam, masih dengan posisi terduduk dan paha terkatup di kursi penumpang depan mobil Halilintar.

Sewaktu fokus dengan hipotesa analisis nan ngawur, tak pernah Yaya sadari kalau Halilintar sudah menampakkan kaki keluar dari mobil meninggalkan bangku dan melenggang ke sisinya; sosoknya terpampang bening menjulurkan sebelah tangan setelah membuka lebar pintu bagian Yaya, mulut tertungging samar ke atas—hampir kasat dari mata.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku laper nih."

Walau Yaya akui dia sempat terpaku menatap binar keping delima itu lekat, ia cepat-cepat sadar diri, tahu kalau dia tidak pantas berharap lebih pada lelaki yang telah ia khianati. Yaya ambil dengan gamang kumpulan jemari nan hangat itu, merajut lembut mengutus tangan mereka untuk menyatu bersimpul erat-erat.

Yaya lalu dituntun cepat namun lembut menuju warung penuh aura yang bukannya damai seperti eksterior, namun justru bergelayut muram mencekam. Tapi sang gadis tak mengampiknya, air wajahnya jernih berparas polos, menatap berangan-angan pada pundak lebar yang terkesan gagah milik sang calon suami yang bertapak laju mengungguli langkahnya.

 _Perhatian sekali_ , benak Yaya tertawa renyah akan sikap malu-malu kucing yang Halilintar tak sadari telah suskes dia pertunjukkan, menganggapnya manis.

Tanpa sepengetahuan akal nan beroperasi, hati Yaya seolah sudah takluk pada lelaki nan berperingai bak singa itu; merasa nyaman, menyungging senyuman, dan—untuk pertama kalinya semenjak berkontak langsung dengannya—bahagia.

Hampir sama terasa, menyamai kebahagiannya... saat bersama Boboiboy.

Mengikuti alunan ayunan langkah cepat lelaki bermata delima itu, Yaya larut dalam pemandangan kaki jenjang terbalut hak tinggi nan yang lain dan tak bukan adalah miliknya. Otak berputar bak bumi yang mengikuti porosnya.

Kenapa rasanya, hawa Halilintar itu mirip nalar Boboiboy, ya?

Apa mungkin, ini hanya imajinasinya? Lagi-lagi ngelantur mengira-ngira sesuatu yang tak seharusnya?

Benak Yaya termangu kusut mecoba mencari titik temu dari analisisnya, ibarat metode ilmiah, masih kukuh pada tahap observasi. Sikap Halilintar yang terasa janggal pun, juga tak membantu rasa gatal ini. _Ah, kenapa?_ benak sang gadis bertanya. Kenapa hati Yaya berkata bahwa lelaki yang menuntunnya ini bersikap layaknya seseorang yang hanya hendak bersahabat, bukannya mengilhami status pacangannya dengan Yaya?

 _Kenapa?_ lagi ia bertanya bisu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam warung tersebut, berselimut haru dan bergelayut di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Boboiboy bukan hak ane. Sumpah. Sumpah Pramuka!**

 **A/N: Oke, oke. Dapat dilihat dari _disclaimer_ yang tidak berbelit-belit ngawurnya dan kurang ngenesin kegajeannya, dan juga dari penulisannya yang singkat, padat, dan mengoyak hati (?), bahwa ane ini nggak punya waktu yang banyak. Kenapa? _Well_...**

 **Oala! Si Abang Warnet udah pada celingak-celinguk ke arah ane tuh! Aduh, gimana nih?!**

 **Hmm... uhuk, uhuk. Tolong maklumi, ya, si Abang ini. Ane yang salah, kok. Ane udah nebeng selama dua jam nih di komputer nomor... nomor 10. Iye, itu dia! Hehe. Jadi tau kan kenapa ane harus cepet sekarang? Waktu paket ane hampir abis! #plak.**

 **Tempulu ane belum ditendang keluar ama si Abang, ane cuma pengen informasikan bahwa ane kembali menggeluti kegalauan. Pengen tau kenapa? Kagak? Ah, tetap! Ane bakal beri tau ente-ente pada! Laptop ane harus balik lagi ke servis komputer, diutak-atik ama si Paman Rambo. Hu hu... seneng banget, ya, lo Lap? Terus-terusin hancurin hati ama _chapter_ - _chapter_ yang baru ane tulis? Mentang-mentang laptop ane satu-satunya! Beli laptop baru, baru tau rasa lo!**

 **Eh? Ane pada ngelenceng, ya? Sori, kebiasaan~ #plak.**

 **Aheeem! Buat para _Readers_ semua yang udah baca _Yang Ada di Loteng_ (kalo belum, tolong baca, ya~ #jaelahsempat-sempatnyapromosi), pasti pada tau kalo ini (sambil ngitung kejadian tempo hari) udah kedua kalinya terjadi sama ane. Laptop ane lagi-lagi kepanasan, terus ngelunjak mati nggak tau diri melahap semua tulisan-tulisan ane.**

 **Nah, udah tau kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ane harus tabah nulis chapter kedua buat _Dusta_ lagi, dan terpaksa ane harus lenggak-lenggok ke warnet setempat. Ish, _chapter_ yang para _Readers_ baca ini sebenarnya percobaan ane yang ketiga lho. Yang ke-ti-ga.**

 **...**

 **KETIGA KALINYA!**

 **Hiks, udah deh, ane nyerah. Ane perlu hiburan.**

 **Kalo pada pengen tau, percobaan pertama ane berbuah menjadi 3k banyak hurufnya. Percobaan kedua 3,5k.**

 **Dan percobaan yang ketiga ini? Cuma 2k...**

 **Hu hu hu... apes, apes!**

 **Eh? Wualah! Si Abang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi! Plis jangan ke tempat ane, plis jangan ke tempat ane...**

 **Anu, sesi balas _review_ -nya nanti aja, ya, di- _chapter_ selanjutnya? Yah, yah, yah?**

 **Oke deh, kalo begitu... daaah! Sampe jumpa! Doain ane supaya dapet diskon dari si Abang Warnet, ya? #plak.**

 **Oke, oke, ane serius sekarang: _bye_ - _bye_!**

 **(PS: Plis _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_?)**


End file.
